


Sherlock Holmes: Violin Maestro

by PhoenixHolmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, John - Freeform, Sherlock - Freeform, happy fanfic, violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixHolmes/pseuds/PhoenixHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson is the biggest fan out there of the famous violin player, Sherlock Holmes. He has always dreamed of seeing him in concert, so when he was shot by a gang en route to the concert and ended up in hospital, he was devasted. Until Greg arranges for him to meet the man himself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Mr S. Holmes  
My name is Greg Lestrade, and I am writing to you on behalf of my best friend, John. Last week, John was shot by a gang member on his way to see you in concert. It was something he had always dreamed of, he’s your biggest fan and loves all of your music and has every single one of your CDs. He was devastated that he did not get to see you in concert.  
If possible, could you come and meet him in hospital? It would mean everything to him, and he’s so miserable at the moment that it would really cheer him up  
Please let me know,  
G. Lestrade

Sherlock Holmes re-read the letter for the fourth time and sighed quietly, sitting down at his desk and pulling out some paper and his fountain pen.  
Dear Mr Lestrade  
I was surprised to receive your letter, as despite what people seem to think I do not receive much in the way of fan mail. I would be delighted to come and meet your friend, and am available up until my next concert in a month’s time, so let me know when you would like me to come.  
Sincerely,   
S. Holmes  
P.S: Let me know if you wish for me to play to your friend and which piece he would like to hear.

Dear Mr S. Holmes  
Thank you so much for your response, I really appreciate this. Please can you come to St. Bart’s hospital on Friday at 1pm, and I will meet you outside the entrance. If possible, can you please play your first composition, violin concerto number 1, as I know that is one of John’s favourites.  
Thank you so much,  
G. Lestrade

Sherlock smiled at the letter, and stood, picking up his violin and propping it to his shoulder, closing his eyes and beginning to play his first composition, composed when he was only six, shortly after he had begun learning the violin. It was, perhaps, one of his least favourites, but he was determined to play it for his biggest fan if it would make him happy. Mrs Hudson walked in and placed a tea tray on the side, and waited for him to finish playing.  
“That was lovely, Sherlock, I haven’t heard you play that one for ages” she smiled.  
“Hmm. It’s for one of my fans, his friend asked me to go and play for him. He was shot last week on the way to my concert”  
“Poor dear. Well, I’ll let you get on with your practising” she turned and left, and Sherlock hummed as he adjusted one of his violin strings, before running through the piece again. He wanted it to be perfect for Friday afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg arrives with a surprise for John

Greg paced outside the hospital anxiously, hoping that the famous violin player stuck to what he had said and turned up on time. He glanced at his watch as the taxi pulled up, and the tall man stepped out, handing the taxi driver a roll of money through the window before turning and walking up to the hospital, carrying his violin case, and Greg rushed forward.  
“Mr Holmes?” he asked, and the man turned to face him.  
“Indeed I am. You must be Mr Lestrade, yes?” he asked quietly, and Greg nodded as he shook his hand.  
“I can’t tell you how much this means, he’s going to love this”  
“I certainly hope so” Sherlock smiled as Greg led him through the hospital, and he paused outside a private hospital room.   
“Wait here one minute. I’ll tell him someone’s here to see him” Greg muttered, and Sherlock waited as Greg ducked into the room.  
“John?” he asked, and John opened his eyes.  
“Oh, hey, Greg. What’s up?”  
“Not much. You alright?”  
“Not too bad. Bored though” John sighed.  
“You won’t be soon. There’s someone here to see you” Greg grinned.  
“Is it Harry? Has she finally turned up?” John asked, and Greg opened the door, beckoning Sherlock in.  
“No, better” he replied as Sherlock stepped into the room. John opened his eyes, and his mouth dropped open when he saw Sherlock.   
“Oh... my... God... Greg, what did you do?” he demanded.   
“Good afternoon, John. I am Sherlock Holmes” Sherlock smiled, holding his hand out to John, who shook it lightly, staring at him open mouthed.  
“I can’t believe this... you’re actually here...” he muttered.  
“I am, yes. Your friend here told me what happened and why you were not able to attend my concert last week”   
“Um... yes...” John coughed, blushing.   
“I have also been informed that you are my biggest fan, and have dreamt about seeing me in concert for many years, hence why you were so distraught to not be able to attend last week, and I believe that your favourite one of my compositions is my very first one?”  
“It is, yes, I have loved it ever since I first heard it years ago” John replied, and Sherlock placed his violin case on the side. “Oh my god you aren’t...”  
“Yes, I am going to play it for you now” Sherlock smiled, lifting his violin and propping it to his shoulder. He placed the bow against the strings and began to play, a small frown creasing his forehead as he played. John stared, captivated, and Greg smiled at how awed his friend was, and had to admit that Sherlock’s playing really was top notch. Sherlock finished playing, and opened his eyes as he lowered his violin, and John grinned widely.  
“That was amazing, better than I’d ever thought it would! You really are amazing, thank you so much, Mr Holmes, that was brilliant, I can never tell you just how much that meant to me”   
“Thank you, John, that means a lot to me as well” Sherlock smiled, sitting down with his violin in his hands. “Would you like me to tell you about that piece?”  
“Yes!” John grinned widely, and Greg chuckled quietly.  
“I’m going to get a coffee and leave you two to chat” he smirked, heading out of the room, and Sherlock smiled at John.  
“My piece, my first piece, Violin Concerto Number one. It is, perhaps, one of my least favourite compositions”  
“But why? It’s fantastic!” John protested.  
“I thank you for your kind words, John. I actually composed it when I was six years old” Sherlock paused, plucking the violin strings lightly.   
“Six years old?” John gasped.  
“Indeed, yes” Sherlock smiled.   
“Wow... are you working on anything else?” John asked. “It’s not every day I get to talk to my idol, you know”  
“I know. And yes, I am, of course I am. I am almost constantly working on something” Sherlock grinned.  
“Can I hear it?” John asked, and Sherlock laughed.  
“Not yet. I promise, though, that when you get out of hospital, you will be able to come and see my concert, and have the best seat for it” Sherlock smiled.  
“Thank you... thank you...” John murmured.  
“Not a problem, John. No trouble at all for my biggest fan” Sherlock smiled.   
“Can I have your autograph?” John asked, and Sherlock laughed.  
“Sure, if you’d like. What would you like me to sign?”   
“Um...” John riffled one handed through his possessions on the side beside him, and pulled out one of his CDs. “This?” he held it out, and Sherlock smiled, pulling out the cover and finding a pen.  
To my biggest fan John, meeting you means more to me than I can say, and I hope you get better soon. Your friend, Sherlock Holmes  
“Thank you so much” John whispered, staring at the signed CD.  
“My pleasure, John” Sherlock smiled, tucking his violin back into his case and snapping it shut. “It was lovely to meet you”  
“I can’t believe you came to meet me... thank you so much” John smiled.   
“The pleasure was all mine, John” Sherlock stood, smoothing his blazer as Greg came back.   
“Everything alright?” he asked, and John nodded, holding up his CD.  
“I got an autographed CD!” he grinned, and Greg laughed.  
“Nice. Thank you so much for coming, Mr Holmes” he shook Sherlock’s hand and he picked up his violin.   
“Once again, the pleasure was all mine, and I hope you get better soon, John. I look forward to seeing you at my next concert”  
“Me too, thank you!” John grinned as Sherlock left, humming quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support!  
> As always, comment/review/leave kudos  
> It makes me happy ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock composes more music and visits John again

“Sherlock Holmes you have been playing that same thing for hours!” Mrs Hudson shouted, striding into the room, and Sherlock lowered his violin, making a note on his composition.  
“I’m trying to get it right”  
“Composing again?”  
“Of course I am, that’s what I do” Sherlock replied, propping the violin to his shoulder again and running through the bar again, and he grimaced. “No, no, no, that sounds even worse now!” he shouted, erasing the composition bar, annoyed.  
“It sounded alright to me” Mrs Hudson muttered as she left.  
“No, no, no, the semitones clash too much, I can’t have that!” he replied, not noticing he was alone again. “Right, maybe this will work...” he changed the bar for the fiftieth time, and propped the violin to his shoulder. He played three notes before swearing and scrubbing out the bar again. “Damn bar...” he muttered.

 

“Can you believe it, Greg? Sherlock Holmes actually played for me” John grinned, staring at the CD.  
“I know, John”  
“Thank you for arranging that for me” John murmured.   
“Are you alright?” Greg asked as John rubbed his bandaged shoulder.  
“Fine...” he muttered. “Tired, though”  
“Too much excitement” Greg smirked. “I’ll leave you to rest. I’ll come back tomorrow”  
“Thanks Greg”  
“Anytime, John”

“Ha! I’ve got it!” Sherlock shouted, scribbling down the last bar.  
“What are you shouting about up here?” Mrs Hudson asked as she brought Sherlock some tea.  
“I’ve done it, I’ve finally finished it!” Sherlock grinned at the six sheets of music.   
“Great... does it have a title?” Mrs Hudson asked, peering at the scribble of notes.  
“Yes, it does. I’m going to call it, ‘John’s song’”  
“Who’s John?” Mrs Hudson asked as Sherlock signed the composition.  
“My biggest fan, the one I met yesterday” Sherlock smiled triumphantly.  
“That’s great” she replied as she left the room again, and Sherlock sighed, plucking his violin strings happily.   
“It certainly is” he laughed, and fetched his recorder and shutting the door. He switched on the recorder. “For my biggest fan, John, my latest composition, for you” he murmured, before beginning to play. 

Sherlock tucked the CD into his blazer pocket before heading out to the hospital, where Greg caught him on his way inside.  
“What are you doing here, Mr Holmes?” he asked.  
“I have something for John” Sherlock replied, patting his pocket. “My latest composition, I’d like him to be the first to hear it”  
“Cool” Greg grinned, heading into the room first. The doctor examining John’s shoulder looked up.  
“Who are you?”   
“Hey Greg. He’s my friend” John muttered, grimacing as the doctor bandaged his shoulder.  
“Ah, alright. I’ll leave you now” the doctor finished bandaging the wound and left, and Greg stepped into the room, followed by Sherlock. As soon as John saw him, he grinned widely.  
“Mr Holmes!” he grinned.   
“Good afternoon, John. How are you?”  
“Not that great, but seeing you has made my day” John replied.  
“What’s wrong?” Greg asked anxiously as he sat down with Sherlock beside him.  
“My shoulder... it’s infected” John muttered. “Really badly”   
“But they can cure it, right?” Greg asked.   
“I don’t know” John muttered. “I’m going to be here for a long time, by the looks of it, until its better”  
“Oh” Greg rubbed his head.  
“You look awful, Greg. Go and get a coffee” John murmured, and Greg sighed.  
“Yeah, alright. I’ll be back soon” Greg stood and left, and Sherlock leaned forward, frowning slightly.  
“This infection in your shoulder. How bad?” he asked gently.  
“I... there’s no cure...” John mumbled. “I didn’t want to tell Greg, he’s my best mate, he’d cry at me, and I don’t want that”  
“What is going to happen?” Sherlock asked.  
“They can give me stuff to slow down the process of it spreading, but not get rid of it” John looked at the bed sheets.   
“I see” Sherlock pressed his fingertips together underneath his chin, observing John closely.   
“Don’t tell Greg, please, Mr Holmes” John begged, and Sherlock nodded once.  
“I understand. It’s up to you when you tell him” Sherlock sighed. “I’m sorry”  
“Not your fault. Why are you here?”  
“I have something for you” Sherlock reached into his pocket, pulling out the CD. “My latest composition. I composed it for you, and I want you to be the first to listen to it”   
“Really?” John took the CD, surprised.   
“Of course” Sherlock smiled. “I could always do with a fresh opinion on my work”  
“I can’t tell you how much this means to me... I haven’t got a CD player here though, they won’t let me have one”  
“Then why do you have my complete CD collection with you?” Sherlock asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Because they’re special to me” John replied, holding the CD gently.   
“Thank you” Sherlock smiled. “Well, now you’re going to have to try and get better, aren’t you? If you want to hear it. Or come to my concert”   
“I know” John grinned. “Your music is fantastic”  
“Thank you, John” Sherlock stood, smiling slightly. “I may stop by again soon”  
“Really?”  
“Of course” Sherlock smiled. “Anything for my number one fan”  
“Thank you” John grinned. “You really are fantastic”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support!  
> Apologies in the slight delay in updating, my laptop had to be repaired  
> Once again, leave kudos/comment/review - I love any reviews (even bad ones)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock has an unexpected visitor that evening

Sherlock hummed to himself as he made his tea that evening, part of his mind thinking about a new composition and part of him thinking about John. He’d met a few fans before, but none of them were as committed and dedicated as John, with his complete collection and his dream of seeing him play in concert. Personally, he didn’t quite see what John loved, as he could always find fault with his compositions, but he was still flattered by John’s loyalty. He heard the doorbell ring and Mrs Hudson talking to someone, and he sighed, sitting down with his dish of macaroni cheese, thinking it was one of her friends here to watch one of those stupid game shows they liked. He was surprised when she appeared in the doorway.  
“Oh, sorry, Sherlock, but this gentleman is here to see you” Mrs Hudson murmured, and Sherlock’s head snapped around with a mouthful of macaroni to see Greg stood awkwardly in the doorway. He swallowed quickly.  
“Hello, um... Gavin? Come and sit down. Would you like some macaroni?” Sherlock asked.  
“It’s Greg” Greg muttered as he sat down opposite Sherlock. “And no, thank you. Sorry for interrupting your dinner”  
“No problem. Is something wrong?” Sherlock asked, continuing with his macaroni. “Is it John?”  
“Yeah... he told me his shoulder’s infected and that there’s no cure” Greg flinched. “Did... did you know that?”  
“I confess I did, yes. He told me earlier today” Sherlock sighed.  
“I’m scared he’s going to die” Greg muttered.  
“I know how difficult this is for you” Sherlock paused, standing and dumping his plate in the sink. “Would you like me to get you something?”  
“A cure for John’s shoulder?” Greg asked.  
“I’m afraid not. I can offer tea, coffee or something stronger” Sherlock replied.  
“Hell, I need something strong right now” Greg muttered, and Sherlock poured two glasses of whiskey.   
“I am not complaining as I do get lonely at times, but what made you decide to come and see me?” Sherlock asked.  
“You seem a nice guy and John really does like you, he thinks you’re fantastic” Greg sighed. “What you did, coming and playing for him, I know it made him really happy”  
“I’m glad” Sherlock murmured, twisting his whiskey glass in his hands.   
“If... if something does happen...”  
“Geoff, don’t think like that” Sherlock cut in quickly.  
“It’s Greg”  
“Right, Greg, yes, sorry” Sherlock shook his head. “Either way, you shouldn’t think negatively”  
“I... can you go and see him again? I know he loves seeing you” Greg muttered.  
“Of course. Do you know which of my other pieces he likes? I could always play to him again” Sherlock offered.  
“That would be great. I don’t really know, to be honest. I know he’s gutted because he wants to hear that CD you gave him and he can’t”  
“I see. Perhaps I should play him the composition then? I actually composed it especially for him. It’s only right that he gets to hear it”  
“Of course” Greg sighed. “You’re a nice guy, Mr Holmes”  
“Oh, please, enough of this ‘Mr Holmes’ nonsense. Call me Sherlock”   
“Alright, Sherlock. You’re a nice guy” Greg smiled.  
“Thank you” Sherlock sighed, and Greg drained his glass and stood.  
“I’d better go and leave you to whatever you do in your spare time. Thank you for making my best friend so happy”  
“My pleasure” Sherlock murmured as Greg left, and he sighed, pouring himself another glass of whiskey before wandering over to his music stand and looking at the composition for John.  
“John’s song...” he murmured. “Well, John, it’s only right that you get to hear it”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for supporting this one :)  
> Leave kudos and a review (it makes me happy)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's good news when Sherlock arrives to play his latest composition for John

“Mr Holmes!” John grinned when Sherlock walked in carrying his violin the next day.   
“John, please, call me Sherlock” Sherlock replied, setting his violin case on the side.  
“Oh my God... are you going to...”  
“Play to you? I am, yes. I realised that you may not hear my composition for awhile” Sherlock murmured, lifting out his violin. “And as I composed it especially for you, I would like you to hear it”  
John watched, his eyes alight, as Sherlock placed the violin to his shoulder, and began to play, the bow moving back and forth gracefully. He closed his eyes, a small frown creasing his forehead as he played, and John couldn’t take his eyes off of him. The piece came to a slow and graceful end, and Sherlock opened his eyes, lowering his violin.  
“That was absolutely amazing!” John half-shouted. “I think I have a new favourite!”  
“Thank you, John, for your kind words” Sherlock smiled as he sat down, cradling his violin.  
“You’re a genius” John shook his head.  
“On the contrary, I am just a man with a passion for his violin” Sherlock replied, plucking the strings lightly. “There are hundreds of compositions better than mine”  
“No, there aren’t” John insisted. “I’ve heard loads of violin compositions, but yours have something else to them... it’s like you’ve woven magic into them”  
“I weave no magic, John”  
“Your passion, then, you put that into your music, and it makes it fantastic”  
“Perhaps. How are you anyway, John?” Sherlock asked.  
“I’m good. You haven’t seen Greg, have you?”  
“I saw him last night. He popped round” Sherlock frowned slightly. “He was worried that you’re going to die”  
“Oh” John sighed, looking at the bed sheets. “I’m not going to die”  
“I told him that he had the wrong attitude”  
“No, I mean, I’m not going to die, as in, I’m going to be allowed home soon” John smiled.  
“Really? That is good news. I take it you have not told him yet?” Sherlock inquired.  
“Not yet, I haven’t seen him. The doctors got it wrong, and it turns out that there is a cure for my shoulder”  
“That certainly is good news” Sherlock smiled. “When will you be allowed home?”  
“Couple of days” John replied.  
“I’m glad, John, although I sense that something else is troubling you” Sherlock leaned forward slightly. “You can tell me, John, I will always listen”  
“Thanks. It’s just my sister, Harry. She hasn’t been to see me at all, even when I was first shot and Greg spoke to her on the phone she said she was too busy to come and see me”  
“That’s horrible, but you shouldn’t dwell on it too much” Sherlock paused as John’s face shut down and he closed his eyes. “John?”  
“Typical, the one time I come to see my brother and he’s asleep! Who the hell are you?” a voice asked, and Sherlock looked round to see who he guessed was John’s sister.  
“I’m Sherlock Holmes” he murmured, rising and holding out his hand politely.  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Get out the way” she pushed past him, and he turned in time to see her knock his violin onto the floor. John’s eyes snapped open as Sherlock hissed, bending down to scoop up his instrument.   
“Harry what did you do?” John demanded as Sherlock looked over his violin. “Sherlock?”  
“It’s fine, John, it’s not broken” Sherlock breathed a sigh of relief, tucking his violin into the case carefully.   
“Show some respect, Harry” John hissed.  
“Why? He shouldn’t even be here! He’s not one of your friends, and I’m your sister”  
“He’s a better friend than you are, Harry!” John shouted. “Go away, I don’t want you in here”  
“I came to see you”  
“I don’t care. I don’t want to see you. Get out!” John shouted, and Harry turned and smacked into Sherlock on her way out, and he rubbed his shoulder. “I’m so sorry, Sherlock, are you sure your violin is alright?”  
“It’s fine, John. Luckily it landed the right way up and didn’t break any of the strings” Sherlock replied. “Are you alright?”  
“Yeah, I just wish she hadn’t come in here like that” John rubbed his head. “I’m sorry you had to see that”  
“No, no, don’t apologise, really, John, I don’t mind” Sherlock waved his hand. “I also have an annoying sibling”  
“Really?” John asked, interested, and Sherlock laughed.  
“Yeah, I do. My older brother, Mycroft, is a right pain. Be thankful you haven’t met him” Sherlock sighed, picking up his violin again and examining it.  
“Are you sure it isn’t damaged?” John asked anxiously, and Sherlock shook his head.  
“No, it’s fine, look” Sherlock handed John the violin, who took it nervously, running his fingers over it.  
“Your violin is beautiful” John murmured, handing it back. “I’m glad it isn’t broken”  
“Thank you. I’m glad as well, otherwise I wouldn’t be doing much for awhile” Sherlock hummed, plucking the strings lightly and frowning as the door opened and Greg walked in, looking exhausted.  
“Hey, Greg” John grinned.  
“Hi John. Hi Sherlock. How are you?”  
“I’m good” John smiled. “Better than good. Sherlock played me his new composition”  
“That’s nice” Greg flopped in the chair as Sherlock plucked his violin strings lightly, still frowning. “Did I see Harry running out of here like a bat out of hell?”  
“Yeah, you did. She was rude to Sherlock and nearly broke his violin” John muttered. “I told her to go”  
“Oh” Greg rubbed his head. “How’s the shoulder?”  
“Good. They made a mistake, Greg, and there is a cure for it. I can go home in a couple of days time” John grinned, and Greg practically sobbed with relief.   
“That’s excellent news, John, that’s brilliant” he hugged John lightly, and he laughed.  
“Thanks Greg” John muttered, and Sherlock frowned, lifting his violin, plucking the strings again. “Are you alright, Sherlock?”  
“Fine... She knocked my violin and it’s out of tune...” he huffed, tweaking one of the strings and listening again whilst John and Greg watched. He checked the other strings, and grimaced as though in pain. “Blimey that’s bad...” he muttered, adjusting the string before realising he was being watched. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt, but it was annoying me”  
“It’s fine” John assured him.   
“Thank you, John. I’d better get going, then, and leave you two to talk” Sherlock tucked his violin back into his case and snapped it shut and rising to his feet.  
“No, no, Mr Holmes, you don’t have to go”   
“Alright, alright, I’ll stay” Sherlock sat down again. “And I asked you not to call me Mr Holmes”   
“Sorry, sorry, Sherlock” John muttered.   
“I’m glad you’re alright, John” Greg muttered.  
“I bet you are. You really don’t look good. Have you been sleeping?” John asked.  
“Um... sure” Greg glanced at Sherlock, who stared back impassively.   
“I’m fine, Greg. I’m looking forward to going home” John smiled, patting Greg’s arm.  
“I’m glad you’re alright” Greg muttered, smiling at John.  
“You’re a good friend, Greg. I mean, you only organized for me to meet someone that I’ve idolised for years” John grinned at Sherlock, who laughed.  
“John, if I had known about you then I would have arranged to meet you years ago” he smiled.   
“You don’t mean that, surely” John blushed.  
“Of course I do. I’m glad you can go home, John” Sherlock smiled widely. “Although I really should be going now” he added, standing and picking up his violin. “I hope I see you soon, John” he shook John’s hand and left quickly, heading out to catch a taxi home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave kudos/comment/review please!  
> Thank you for sticking with this


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg visits Sherlock again

“221b Baker Street, please” Sherlock muttered, and the taxi driver drove away whilst he settled back in his seat.  
“You’re Sherlock Holmes, aren’t you?” the driver glanced in the mirror, and he jumped.  
“Yes, I am” he muttered.  
“Been visiting someone?”  
“A friend of mine, yes” Sherlock muttered.  
“That’s nice” the driver smiled.   
“Hmm yes” Sherlock murmured, looking out of the window.  
“Well, here we are, Mr Holmes. That’s twelve quid” the driver pulled to a stop, and Sherlock riffled through his wallet, handing over some money.  
“Thanks” he muttered, heading up into his flat with his violin.   
“Hey, Sherlock, how’s your friend?” Mrs Hudson asked as he headed upstairs.  
“He’s fine, he’s coming home soon” Sherlock replied, placing his violin case on the side and heading through to the kitchen. He hummed to himself as he opened the fridge and rummaged through it, and started making an omelette. He sat down at the table, thinking about John staring at him with his awed expression, realising that no one had ever stared at him when he played like that. He pushed the remains of his omelette around the plate and sighed, finishing his omelette and pouring himself a glass of whiskey, flopping in his chair and snapping on the TV.  
“Sherlock?” Mrs Hudson asked from the doorway, and he jumped, nearly spilling his whiskey.  
“Yes, sorry, what is it?” he asked.  
“Sorry, Mr Lestrade is here to see you” she muttered, ushering Greg into the room, and he stood, rising to shake Greg’s hand.  
“Good evening. To what do I owe the pleasure?” he asked. “Would you like a drink?”  
“Sure” Greg replied, and Sherlock fetched another glass and poured some more whiskey, handing it to Greg. “Thanks”  
“So then, Mr Lestrade, what can I do for you?” Sherlock asked, settling in his seat.  
“I just thought I’d come and see you” Greg sighed. “I’m glad John’s going to be alright”  
“I am as well” Sherlock paused. “It has been many years since I last had friends”  
“I don’t know why, you’re a nice guy. Ever so polite. I always feel like I’m rude to you” Greg laughed.  
“No, no, you aren’t rude at all. I don’t mind”   
“Are you sure? I keep barging into your flat and interrupting your evenings”  
“I don’t mind. It’s not like I was doing anything important other than sitting here and contemplating the world” Sherlock waved his hand airily.  
“Aren’t you working on anything? Any new compositions?” Greg asked curiously.  
“Nothing concrete yet. I’ve got a few ideas but nothing I want to write down yet” Sherlock sighed, pouring himself another glass of whiskey.  
“Cool” Greg smiled. “You know, when I sent you the letter I didn’t expect you to reply, let alone come and play for John”  
“Honestly, I don’t know why people seem to think I’m arrogant and antisocial. I do try not to be. I rarely have my letters that aren’t bills or hate mail, so it made a nice change. I do not mind meeting with my fans, although there are many who are not as kind as yourself and John” Sherlock brushed back his hair to show Greg a pale scar snaking up through his curls. “In fact, I sympathise with John fully as I ended up in hospital after I was attacked by a fan”  
“My god, Mr Holmes, what did they do to you?” Greg asked.  
“How many times? Call me Sherlock. And to answer your question they caught me on my way home and beat me up. The scar was from where they smashed a bottle over my head and I got glass in my head. I passed out and woke up in hospital to find them pulling the glass out”  
“Sounds painful”  
“Very. Still, they thought they’d got away with it but I made sure they got caught” Sherlock smoothed his hair back with a sigh.   
“Well, John and I won’t do that to you”   
“I know. I’m very careful about who I trust”  
“You can count on us. I’d better be going then, and leave you to it”  
“Oh, I don’t mind. Really, I have nothing better to do with my evening than drink whiskey and watch crap telly” Sherlock sighed. “I often think I should find myself a job”  
“And give up the violin?” Greg asked.  
“What? No, no, keep going with the violin but only as a hobby. I don’t earn that much from it. If I’m not careful I’m going to find myself homeless”  
“I don’t know what to suggest” Greg muttered.  
“Hmm... perhaps I should teach violin...” Sherlock mused.   
“That sounds good” Greg smiled. “In fact, when he gets out of hospital, John would love that”  
“I’m sure he would” Sherlock laughed. “I’ll think about starting lessons”  
“Sounds like a good plan. I really should be going now” Greg stood, and Sherlock rose to his feet, following Greg down the stairs and holding the door open for him.  
“Well, thank you for stopping by. Feel free to come round anytime” Sherlock smiled as Greg left.  
“Will do. Thanks again, Sherlock, for everything” Greg smiled and left, and Sherlock shut the door, heading back upstairs with a sigh, glad that for once his violin abilities had been able to make a positive difference to someone’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, finished!  
> Thanks for sticking with this, and apologies for the delay in uploading

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a light fanfic I wrote recently that I thought I'd share with you all :)  
> As always, comments/reviews/kudos are welcome


End file.
